Matrix Reinstalled: Programmers
by Hibiki1
Summary: Neo had talked something about ‘Programmers’ as he was in the hallway in first time. But who are these ‘Programmers’? Read it and find out.


Matrix Reinstalled: Programmers  
  
The next Episode is here.  
  
Summary: Neo had talked something about 'Programmers' as he was in the hallway in first time. But who are these 'Programmers'? Read it and find out.  
  
#######################################################  
  
It takes not much of time until Hibiki was introduced to the other authors from fanfiction.net.  
  
Maritas was standing between two windows and begins to walk in a circle.  
  
OWSF (One Who Spins Flags) sat on the couch nearby Chosen Shadow and begans to sum a song from the radio. The melody sounds like The Rasmus´ 'In the Shadows' to Hibiki but he doesn´t say anything about it.  
  
Now it was 3:21 p.m. and Hibiki had to think about, where he wanted to stay for the night.  
  
Without a word to lost he grabs his attaché case and opens it. In there, it was a laptop, a cell phone and another stuff.  
  
"What do you do", asked Selina from the other side of the room.  
  
"I´m calling a hotel, Selina", he answers. "I have to find a room for the nights."  
  
"That´s not neccessary", said OSWF and looks in the direction of Selina. "There are a plenty of rooms. I would think that it´s better. I mean, we all want to find out what´s happening, right?"  
  
Selina thoughts a few seconds about it and then, she nods. "Come on, I´ll show you your room."  
  
#######################################################  
  
This house is like the chatéau from the Merovingian, Hibiki thought. He had stopped counting by the twentyones´ room.  
  
"We are here", Selina said as she opens the door. In the room were a lot of stuff, like a fridge, bed and more things. The ceiling and the walls were completely white-colored and on the wall next to the window hungs a Agent Smith picture. A laptop lay on the table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Impressive", Hibiki muttered under his breath.  
  
"I´m glad you like it", Selina answers to his comment with a bit of audible proud. "C´mon, I´m going to show you the other rooms. Do you have any hobbies what had nothing to do with fanfictions?"  
  
"Martial Arts with a mix of Karate and other styles like Taek-Won-Do. Swimming in summer and ice-skating in winter. And a few other things."  
  
"We have a dojo and a swimmingpool in the house. You can use it if you want. But show first."  
  
Hibiki sighed. He needed something to do. But now, he must wait until the showing was done.  
  
#######################################################  
  
Hibiki stood in the middle of the dojo. The things he wears was the things he had wearn as he arrives.  
  
He filled his lungs with air and then he started a Kata. A Kata is a fight with no enemies and the movements are prescribed. His arms performs a low and soft speed with high precision. His stance was low and with more techniques the speed of kicks and punches increases.  
  
And at that point he started a wild fight with all the techniques. He begins to spin around and fulfill a series of punches and kicks in all directions.  
  
Hibikis right hand cut the air from right above to the ground and in the same time he leaned his body forward and sends a kick backwards. Then he turns around and kicked the air a second time while he jumps.  
  
And then he goes in the most low stance he could practice and prepared himself for the next series of attacks. His hands were stretched out forwards and he begins to concentrate his energy. Then he comes forward his fists punches the air in front of him a couple of times, then his left hand strikes to his left while his right hand was in position to block attacks.  
  
After this he goes back to his low fight stance.  
  
Behind him, a person began to clap the hands. "That was good", said the voice and Hibiki turns around to face OWSF.  
  
"Thanks. In time of this I have to calm down my temperament and this helps me." He saw the surprised look in her face. "No, not fighting", he explained. "The techniques. With the techniques I can drive away confusion and fury. But I don´t mention it, that your coming has something to do with my fight skills."  
  
OSWF glanced at him and sighed. "You´re right. I´m worried about the things that happened in the last time. I mean, we all had thought that Smith isn´t real. And now we have seen him."  
  
"He sends me to you, don´t forget it. And this have to be a reason that´s for sure . . .", he was interrupted by his cell phone that had started to rang. Hibiki picks it up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there Hibiki?", questioned a asian voice.  
  
"Yeah. What´s happening?"  
  
"The Oracle wants to see you. My name is Seraph. Come to the teahouse in the Archbroke Road." With the last word and without to wait for an respond the line was shut.  
  
"Who was it", questioned OSWF.  
  
Hibiki waited a few moments for the answer and then he spit out the name. "Seraph."  
  
OSWF couldn´t say another thing about this happenings.  
  
#######################################################  
  
"So you are also going to see Seraph and the Oracle", said Selina with a bit of disbelief to the fanfiction author.  
  
Hibiki nods. "You can´t foresee or escape your fate but you can accept it, like Christine of Schweden had said", Hibiki explained the decision.  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea. I don´t have a good feeling about this." Drucilla said.  
  
"I will be okay", Hibiki gives his short answer. "When it´s done, I call you. Is that okay for you?"  
  
The other nods but Kriszo murmered all the time: "This won´t be good."  
  
#######################################################  
  
Archbroke Road was not really a road, more an alley and the people have to use the complete small way to walk. But nevertheless, no one of the people crashes in another one.  
  
They all carries bags with many utensils in there but there was an unbelievable silence. The only things that Hibiki could hear was the taps of foots on the hard and wet street.  
  
"The teahouse is the next building", said Chosen Shadow through the cell phone. "I was there a couple of times but I haven´t thought about, that Seraph could be in there." Hibiki could feel her excitement about that thing if it was an physical thing to touch. But now, Hibiki must cool down himself to do the right thing. But he was excited too and the next steps he tooks were careful.  
  
With that he opens the door to the teahouse and steps in. The teahouse was designed in a typical asian style. Seats of wood and cushions of wood were in the one room the two authors stands in. It looks not comfortable.  
  
In front of them sits an Asian looking guy, with a white shirt and black pants. His glasses were moonlike and his hair was short. It was Seraph and he puts down the cup of tea on a wooden seat. Than he stands up slowly.  
  
"You are Seraph", Hibiki says slowly followed by a nod from Seraph.  
  
"I can bring you two to the Oracle but first, I have to apologize."  
  
"For what", Hibiki asks, fully know what will follow. Only like the movie.  
  
"For this." While he says that Seraph hide his left fist with his right hand and then he jumps towards Hibiki. With that he sends an kick in the direction of Hibikis chest but was blocked by Hibikis right hand.  
  
Hibiki blocked a punch of Seraph and kicks him with a spin in the stomach which send Seraph a few steps back. There were a series of punches that are be blocked by Seraph and as he started to attack again, Hibiki had to step backwards but he succeeds with blocking the attacks. In the next time Seraph grabs Hibikis right arm and throws him over his shoulder. But Hibiki managed it to lands on his feets and slams his fist into Seraphs face but Seraph counters it with an hard kick into Hibikis stomach which send him fly a few meter backwards.  
  
But he manages it to stand up and the fight goes in round two. In first Hibiki blocks Seraphs low kick with his feet and slams it onto Seraphs chest. Then he hits him with a series of hard punches but the last was blocked by Seraph and he strikes him with his ellbow one time. Hibiki grabs Seraph and throws him away. As he tried the next attack Seraphs made a gesture.  
  
"Enough", Seraph said. "Good. I´m sorry, but in time of these I have to be sure. Please, follow me." Seraph goes to the door of the teahouse and held a key in his hand. Then he puts it into the lock and turns it. As he opens the door, a white hallway appeared with green doors to both sides. As Hibiki enters the hallway, Seraph closes the door.  
  
They walked a few meters and Seraph stops, putting another key in the lock. As he opens the door a park with wide green fields and playing childs appeared. Seraph gestures him to walk in.  
  
On a park bench sat the Oracle, feeding some birds with bread.  
  
"Come here, kiddo. Don´t be worry", the Oracle said as he begins to walk towards her.  
  
As he stands beside her she stands up. "How do you think about a little walk down the park?" she questioned.  
  
"If you are the Oracle, you had to know my answer about this." It was no answer, only a statement.  
  
"Absolutely right. But it is more easier for you humans if I ask." She begins to walk and as she, Hibiki and Seraph walked along her.  
  
"Why should I come? You have asked for me, but I don´t know why?"  
  
"Only for talking, kiddo. You and the others know about the Matrix, because you have met Smith. But there is more. C´mon and take your shades off. I want to see your eyes." Hibiki takes his shades off and the Oracle looked directly in his eyes. "You have strange eyes, you know. Your eyes are full of anger, pain, defeat and patience. Your past was horrible, I know, but we have to accept it, Hibiki. We cannot erase them. But these feelings I can see are so untypical in his mix, that . . ." She stopped.  
  
"That, what?" Hibiki questioned her.  
  
"Have you ever heard about the programmer, Hibiki? About the programmer of the Matrix?"  
  
"Not much", Hibiki answers.  
  
"I will tell you about them. The programmer were a bunch of people in the Matrix, the first Matrix who was created. They were humans and two programs - the Merovingian and the Architect - and had full knowing about the Matrix. There job was it to ensure that the Matrix will work in right parameters. They had unbelievable powers, most likely 'The One' in these times and they had the power to let the Matrix do what they wanted. But they weren´t so strong as he. 'The One' was only a result of the programmers. But the human programmers were like all humans with power, they wanted more. As the first Matrix failed, they had written a subroutine, an 'anomaly' if you would prefer to call it this, to become more power. But by an mistake, the 'anomaly' takes control about an other human and he was called himself 'The One'."  
  
"What happens to the programmers? Why had they written the backdoors?"  
  
"The backdoors were - at first - doors for the Agents, to come from one point of the Matrix to another. But as the Architect, the personality of the Matrix, finds out about what happens, he ordered the Agents in those times to kill the human programmers, because he doesn´t wanted humans with such powers that do their own things. The human programmers had known, that they can´t survive a massive attack of Agents, so they had done a last thing. They copied there programming codes into the Matrix and maked sure that in every Matrix the programmers would be reincarnated."  
  
"Okay, let us make this clear. You have wanted me to tell about the programmers. You had said this all to me. Is that right?" Hibiki had an idea about, what the Oracle mean with this. And he doesn´t like this.  
  
The Oracle nods.  
  
"I´m one of these programmers?" Hibiki asks finally, and he doesn´t wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Yes, kiddo. I´m sure about this. But you have to be careful. The programmers are the same like wanted as the exiles or the rebels. Time will make it all clear and your abilities will be shown."  
  
"Why you are so sure about it? I´m not special."  
  
"Someone has said, the eyes are a window to the soul", the Oracle said. "It´s in your eyes. They are like one of those programmers I have known."  
  
Hibiki sighed. He doesn´t have something to say about this.  
  
"Do you see the birds there? Sometime a program were written to let those animals react. They have a code for flying, food search and some other codes. I want you, to concentrate you, with all your power you have. Believe that you can see the code", the Oracle told him.  
  
Hibiki sighed in second time. Then he start doing that was told him. He concentrated on the birds, watching them hop and spread their wings to fly and then he saw something. A line of green code, Matrix code. It was only a line, but then it comes more. More than just this line, he saw all the birds in the Matrix code. The way the code was rap as they spreading their wings. This vision began to spread and takes about all this place. All of it was now only code.  
  
"I can see it. The code. It´s . . . wow." But then all of the code begin to pulsate in a strong way. It was more, than Hibiki could endure, he becomes the worsest head ache in any possible way. Hibiki begins to blink, but the code he was seeing had no interest in going away. He begins to scream out loud, only of this pain. It was more horrible than anything before and he really know, he was going to die. But this wouldn´t be so bad, because this pain would go away.  
  
It was that moment, as Seraph punches him hard enough to come back. The Matrix-vision fainted and the headache goes away. "Than . . . Thanks", he muttered.  
  
"Sorry, kiddo", said the Oracle. "I haven´t known it would hurt so much. In really I haven´t known it would work so fast. I´m sorry for this."  
  
Hibiki stays in that position a few moments and all began to normalize. Seraph comes to the Oracle and said: "It is time."  
  
Then the Oracle turns around to Hibiki and said, while he gives him back his shades: "I´m really sorry. But in the next time, it won´t hurt anymore. I can guarantee you that. But now I have to go." The Oracle begans to walk away.  
  
"Anything for the future", asks Hibiki.  
  
One last time the Oracle turns around to face him. "Only one. Be careful and do what your heart tells you." She smiled and walked out of the next door, that was closed by Seraph.  
  
In the time Hibiki went to the next exit of the park, the birds behind him starts to fly away in panic. Hibiki turns around and saw Agent Smith. He was coming to him.  
  
"Mr. Katz", he spokes while the birds are flying away.  
  
"Smith", was Hibikis respond. "I hadn´t thought we would met again so soon."  
  
"You see, that´s the different between us. I have waited for this moment." Now Smith stood right before him. Hibiki could see all details of his face.  
  
"Why are you here", Hibiki snapped.  
  
"I´m here, because of my freedom. I´m not free of the Matrix, but we don´t want the programmers back."  
  
"It is freedom we all want", said another Agent who is coming to them. It was Agent Jones.  
  
"It is freedom any live deserve", said Agent Brown who joins the other Agents.  
  
"We are here because of you, Mr. Katz. We are here to take that away from you, what you can take away from us. FREEDOM!" Then Agent Smith slammed his fist against Hibiki and sends him fly backwards a lot of meters.  
  
Hibiki imagined that he couldn´t stay a fight with all of them, but he hadn´t any other chances. So he stood up and goes into fight stance.  
  
I have to try it, he thought to himself. Maybe I´m better in fighting with this Matrix-vision. And with that he begans to concentrate, his vision begins to faide into his Matrix-vision.  
  
Then the three former Agents attacked. Hibiki blocks Jones punches and Smiths kick with ease but the punch from Brown hits him in his side. And so it goes several times. Hibiki blocks attacks of two agents but the third hits him. But then he goes over to attack. He starts a series of punches and kicks towards Jones and ignored all attacks from the others. And he managed it to hurt Agent Jones hard. Then he goes over to Agent Brown as in the same time Agent Jones leave the body of the human he had take over. Not it was only two Agents versus Hibiki.  
  
Hibiki grabs Browns leg and begans to punch hard as he can his chest. In the same time he managed it to kick an surprised Agent Smith. After more hits on Agent Brown he disappeared like Agent Jones. He doesn´t have any other chance.  
  
And then he turns to Agent Smith.  
  
"Okay, now we are the last."  
  
But Smith doesn´t do anything. No, he smiled. "We have what we wanted. We will continue this another time." With that word he disappeared like the others.  
  
Hibiki breaths heavily from this fight and then he started to walk back to the house of Selina. He had a story to tell. But it takes more than one hour to come to the house. And in all of this time, Hibiki questioned: What will happen?  
  
::END OF EPISODE:: 


End file.
